Skylanders: First Contact
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: Book 1. There is a new threat. This threat has allies who call themselves Darktech. She wants to eliminate the Skylanders and start Doomsday...and only two kids can stop her.
1. Hello! You might get captured today!

**Hello! So, this is slightly inspired by Rick Riordan's books and his hilarious way of wording things. So, it's about two kids who learn they are Portal Masters!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders. I wish I do, but the closest I have is four games. I do, however, own my OCs. Now, let the show begin!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Hello! You might be captured today!**

Ok, we don't have much time. If anyone from Darktech Inc. found out I was writing this, the world could be doomed. Which, if you didn't already know, would be very bad. I'm currently in a cab, with my best friend, Flynn, Hugo, Cali, Tessa, Hammer Slam Bowser, and Turbo Charge Donkey Kong.

Is my life now insane? Probably.

You see, my story is pure adventure, suspense, and craziness. It involves a mutant rat, Tickle Me Elmo ammunition, and finding out who my long lost dad is.

But I'm getting off track.

Look, if you're reading this now, if you recognize yourself in these pages, shut the book for a bit. You now have two choices. Choice one; pretend this never happened. Choice two; open the book and read on. But you need to do a few things first.

First, you need to go to a subway. Not the restaurant, the transportation, but the restaurant might work. Find a guy in a blue trench coat with a white beard. He might seem crazy, but he knows what he's doing. Show him this book. He'll take it from there.

A warning, though; don't pull this out near anyone who looks like Kaos or is wearing _anything_ with his symbol on it. Ever. Then it's game over, bye-bye Earth, and bye-bye _us._ I should know: this nearly happened to me. Still want to help us? If you don't, I can't blame you. This is serious stuff. If you do, you either:

A: Love fiction and think this is fictional. (Even though this definitely isn't fiction.)

B: Are extremely brave. (You really are to be dealing with this sort of stuff.)

C (This is most likely): Are extremely insane.

If you chose A or C, you might want to consider something else. Like Percy Jackson. Man, I love those books. If you chose B, then you're right for the job.

If you're still reading, then I know you're ready for this.

Ok, here's my story (so far).

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand that's it! Here's the Prolouge! The next chapter will come soon, I hope. Bye!**


	2. I Accept a Journal from a Crazy Guy

**Hello! This is chapter two of my fanfiction, and this is where the action (somewhat) starts.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, but I don't own Skylanders. Activision does. Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A crazy guy in the subway gives me a journal**

Ok, so, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Less tense, less _it's the end of the world_ -ish. Even though it's true. Ok, so, Kaos is telling me to move the journal away from him, because it's giving him a migraine (More on that later), and he's sitting right next to me, which doesn't make it easy for me to move it.

That's right. _The_ Kaos. The new 'Evil Consultant of Evil' of Skylanders Academy. He's in the car with me. Please don't ask.

Ok, so, let's begin with introductions.

* * *

My name is Raina Diaz. I'm eleven years old, part Spanish, and my hair is white with lilac highlights. Yes, you heard me right. The lilac highlights involved a dare with my best friend, a mechanical bull, and me losing. But, I've learned to like them. The white is natural. I live in the Big Apple with my mom. My dad left when I was little. So, today, I decided to go get some Skylanders.

Yep, you guessed it. This is what started this crazy mess in the first place.

* * *

"Bye, mom! I'm heading out to go get some Skylanders!"

"Ok, hon! Just be careful, and remember to go with someone!"

"I will!"

My mom is pretty cool. She has long, auburn hair, green eyes (which I got), and a sense of humor (which I partially got). She knows the city like the back of her hand, and let's me go to places she knows, as long as I'm with someone.

At the moment, I was dressed in an olive green t shirt, black vest with the Magic symbol on the back, yellow cargo pants, and combat boots. I had my trusty headphones with me for the subway trip, my IPod, and my blue Skylander back pack. I went out the door, and downstairs to Duncan's apartment.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Duncan's apartment. ESPN was playing inside, as it always was. I knocked again, louder this time.

"Duncan! You there?!" I shouted over football players screaming about...something.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" He shouted. A few footsteps, and the lock clicking. Then, the door opened.

Before I describe Duncan, I want to tell you something; he's ADHD. He can't sit still to save his life, and hates concentrating on something seemingly boring. He's all over the place at times. So, that's just a bit of info.

Duncan Kouger is a good six months older than me, and a good five inches taller than me. He's African American, and the pretty wiry. He's agile, and pretty flexible. At the time, he was wearing his Skylander t shirt, jeans, a navy blue hoodie with drawstrings, and red sneakers.

He's hysterical, loves laughing, and is pretty hyper. He loves sports, and is my best friend. We bond over our mutual love of Skylanders. He was grinning, and had his trusty backpack. Inside out backpacks were our lucky amiibo-Skylander hybrids. Mine is Hammer Slam Bowser, and his is Turbo Charge DK. We take them with us when we go get new Skylanders.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Duncan nodded. Then, turning to the room, he looked at the couch.

"Bye, Dad! Bye, D-Man!" He shouted. Yep, Duncan has two Dads. He calls Robby "D-Man" (as asked by Robby himself), and calls Patrick "Dad". Patrick is calm, a bit of a safety freak, and likes resturants where you get free bread. Robby, on the other hand, is wild, loves pranks, and goes to late night heavy metal concerts. They can bond over one thing, though; sports. They adopted Duncan two years ago, and recently got married. Patrick looked over the couch.

"Bye, Duncan! Have a good day!" He said. Yes, that was cheesy. That's Patrick for you. Next to him, Robby poked his head over the couch.

"Duncan, remember, if someone tries to mug you, nail 'em in the snot locker!" Robby told him, punching air. Patrick glared at Robby.

"Robby, let's not encourage him to punch someone."

"Oh, come on! It's only if he gets mugged!"

"I doubt he will. He never does."

"And if he does?"

"He won't!"

"I love you."

"Robby..."

"I mean it."

"I love you too."

Sensing they needed some privacy, Duncan closed the door. Then he turned to me.

"Let's do this!" He shouted, pumping his fist. I smiled right back.

"Yeah!" We started down the hallway.

"Well, well, well. If isn't the Nerd Herd."

I groaned, right before turning around and faking a smile.

"Morgan. So nice to see you. So very nice." I said through clenched teeth. Morgan, aka the Snob of New York. Her hair is dyed purple, short, and curled at the end, she's got a glitzy spray on tan, vivid green eyes, wears a pink t shirt with a rhinestone smiley face, a neon pink mini skirt, and pink high heel boots with purple hearts. She's got this constant _everyone-else-is-lame_ kinda look, underneath layers of glittery makeup. She's the kind of girl Disgust from _Inside Out_ would follow to the ends of the Earth.

"Hi, Raina. Where'd you get the outfit, Home Depot?" She asked snottily. I growled.

"No, I got it at Target." I replied. Morgan snorted, giving me this amused look, like I was an animal at a zoo.

"Oh, so you got them at the same place my mom gets diapers for my baby sister! Cute!" She said, fake smiling. I just glared at her.

"Well, not everyone likes to go to places that offer perfume that smells like Krankcase's goo." I retorted.

"Ooh, Skylander _burn_!" Duncan shouted, smiling and doing a rapper pose. Yep, he loves it when snobs like Morgan get Skylander burned. And I love throwing Skylander burns at snobs like Morgan. Said snob was glaring at me like I ate her French Fries. She shoved her face into mine, growling.

"Listen, Raina Diaz. I know a few things that maybe you don't know a thing about. She will come, and this world will be under our control. All I have to do is make sure you don't stop her. I almost suceeded with the monkey bar incident. And you know what?" She said. The, with every word she said, she poked my chest. "I'd. Do. It. Again." Then she sashayed down the hallway. I hate it when she sashayed.

"Bye, Grapey!" Duncan shouted. I didn't respond to him. I was in shock. A few weeks ago, I lost my grip on the monkey bars at the park, and I fell. Somehow, I landed safely.

How had Morgan known about that?

"You coming, or what?"

I turned to face Duncan.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

We walked down the hallway of the apartment building together.

* * *

Ah, the subway. Don't you just love it? The smell of mold, the rats, the fact that it's crowded with screaming people.

Yep. Subway sweet subway.

I'm not kidding. I'm pretty much at home there. It's awesome. It's home to one of humanity's best forms of transportation. So what if they're a few nut jobs are here? I translate that to "interesting people".

And, of course, people from other dimensions.

"Ok, do we take the A-Train or the C-Train?" Duncan asked me. I looked at the map, which I pretty much memeorized.

"A-Train." I replied. Duncan smiled, then walked over to a bench. I looked around. There was a guy in a blue trench coat looking at me. I blinked.

He was closer.

I closed my eyes again.

I felt his breath.

When I opened my eyes, he was right next to me. I yelped, falling over. The man helped me up. He had a white beard, blue eyes, and peach skin.

"Sorry to startle you." He apologized. He was pretty polite for a complete stranger that snuck up on me. I fixed him with an indifferent stare.

"No, no. It's ok. I like being scared by complete strangers." I replied, making sure he could hear my sarcasm. The man gave a wiry smile.

"Well, I'm glad I could make you happy." He said. I knew he was being sarcastic. Dang, he was _good._ I'm not being sarcastic. He was actually pretty funny. Then, his face went tight and serious. "We don't have much time. Here, take this journal. Don't show it to anyone wearing a purple Kaos symbol. Keep it in your sight at all times. This could save both our worlds." he said, shoving the book into my hands It had all the element symbols from Skylanders. I blinked, confused.

"Wait, what do you mean 'both our worlds'?" I asked. Too late. He was gone. It was like he vanished. As though he teleported away.

"Raina! The subway is here! Are you coming?!"

I turned around. Duncan was right there, by the A-Train. I looked at the book, then ran to meet up with Duncan.

"Where you'd get the book?" Duncan asked. I looked at him.

"I'll explain on the subway." I replied. Together, we walked on the subway, and into a crazy adventure.

* * *

"So, a guy gave you that in the subway? That's crazy."

We were sitting in the A-Train, waiting to get off. It was riding underground. I glanced at the book. The cover was the weirdest thing about it. It looked really old, and yet there were the Skylander element symbols.

"What do you think it is?" I asked. Duncan shook his head.

"I have no idea." He replied, which wasn't extremely helpful. Suddenly, the subway screeched to a stop. I looked out the window. We weren't at the stop.

What was going on?

Suddenly, the speaker crackled to life.

"Excuse us, folks. We're having a bit of a delay due to-Holy cow! What the heck is that thing! Oh...oh my gosh! It just broke the window!" There were a few muffled _thuds,_ and the speaker came back on, this time with a different voice.

"Portal Masters! Stay where you are! We'll come to you!" The person screamed. It sounded like...Hugo? Then, someone else came on the speakers, this time female.

"Stay calm! We'll handle the enemies! Just stay where you are and don't let any enemies near you!" She shouted. Cali? Duncan and I looked at eachother. What was going on? Just then, someone who sounded like Flynn took over.

"Hi, Portal Masters! I'm Flynn, Greatest Pilot in all of Skylands, not to brag." He said. More blank noise, before a young girl took over.

"Hi, Portal Masters! I'm Tessa, and I'm a huge fan of you and the Skylanders!" A few more scuffles, and some angry muttering. This time, Kaos was talking.

"Look, FOOOOOOOOOOOLS, if you want to survive this, DON'T LET THEM GET YOU! THEY WILL BRING YOU TO YOUR DOOM! Which, while I would've loved as a villain, is very bad for us! SO DON'T LET ANY OF THEM NEAR YOU!" He screamed. Then the speakers shut off. The other passengers looked at eachother.

"What just happened?"

"'Bring you to your doom?'"

"'Portal Masters?' What Portal Masters?"

"Some sort of promotional stunt?"

Somehow, we knew better. Duncan and I traded a look. Then, we looked out the window next to us.

Then, at that moment, a Goliath Drow threw itself against a window.

* * *

 **And that's all for now! Ooh, cliffhanger! What'll happen to our protagonists? Why are Drow after them? Who was the stranger? And what's the book for? Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
